


What Should Have Been

by twistedrunes



Series: George AU [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrunes/pseuds/twistedrunes
Summary: This is a self-indulgent piece I wrote because I needed some fluff in my life. An alternative to the Christmas described in the 'George' story proper (chapter 23). No angst and John's alive.





	What Should Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> The George AU includes alternative situations, different POV's and other pieces based within the George Universe but outside or alternative to the main story. 
> 
> This an alternative Christmas to the one described in Part 23 of George.

 Tommy wonders if he’s dreaming, or dead when he wakes with you next to him. Like some kind of Christmas miracle. You look so peaceful, so beautiful. His gaze travels your face, imprinting every inch, mentally filing it away for the dark times. As often happens when he feels some sense of peace, his mind begins a descent into the dark and cramped tunnels, thoughts of the Mafia and the risk to his family, his son, you, pushing in on him; squashing his chest and twisting his stomach. As if you could sense his distress you reach out, still sleeping, your hand finding his. He focuses on the feeling of your hand in his, allows the calm spread through him, his breath slowing and deepening matching yours. He focuses instead on his plans for the day. Relishing the thought of a day spent with you and Charlie. A day he hoped would be full new and wonderful experiences for you. He wanted this to be a Christmas that would erase the memories of those that came before.

Torn between wanting to wake you up because he’s eager to start the day and wanting to let you sleep and rest, he reaches out and brushes his thumb over the scar on your cheek. You hated him looking at or touching it when you were awake. Always protesting his opinion that it, like you, is beautiful. Tommy had never seen it as a blemish, rather as a reminder that you were, in fact, human. Beneath all the independence, toughness, and fierce bravery, you were fragile and fallible. It reminded him of a time when you had trusted him completely to protect you. When you had allowed yourself to be truly vulnerable with him. He had enjoyed that time more than he was prepared to admit, even to himself. The business had gone on without him, he had time to be quiet, to breathe and he was with you.

You smile slightly in your sleep as his skin makes contact with yours, you nuzzle into his palm before rolling over with a gentle sigh. Unable to resist Tommy wraps his arm around your middle and pulls you closer. The warm flannel of his nightshirt, which you were wearing, rubs against his chest. He buries his face in the crook of your neck, nuzzling into your silken hair.  

“Merry Christmas.” He mumbles, to himself really, as he presses kisses into your hair and onto your neck.

“Merry Christmas.” You reply sleepily.

Tommy can’t help but press against you, needing to keep you as close as possible for as long as possible. “It is with you here,” he purrs, giving you just enough room to roll on your back. He positions himself above you and brushes your hair from your face. Drinking in your soft gaze and the gentle curve of your smile. He rolls his hips against you, watching you closely for your reaction. The tiny flex of your hips back against him, makes him want you all the more. He holds your eye as he lowers himself, pausing for just a moment before kissing you and drawing your bottom lip between his teeth. When your hands slide over his chest, it’s like a fire being lit under his skin. In this state, there is only one thing that will draw his attention from you. The one thing he values above all else. Charlie.

“Daddy! It’s Christmas and Santa came!” Charlie calls excitedly from the door.

For a moment Tommy is confused by how Charlie had found him. After you had agreed to stay, Tommy had taken your hand and led you upstairs. At the top of the stairs, you both paused, turning neither towards Tommy’s room nor towards the room you both considered yours. Standing side by side, mute and motionless before you had stepped forward and opened the door closest to you. Relief and guilt had flowed through Tommy at that moment. He had wanted to be able to tell you it was okay to go to his room, you had slept there before after comforting him when he had nightmares after all, but it was a lie and he knew it.

Your reaction is faster than his, simultaneously scooting out of his embrace and pushing him off. Wincing, he turns his head towards Charlie. Two bright blue eyes stare back at him, filled with excitement. He can’t resist scooping his boy and his toys up, encouraging him to show the two of you his gifts. Tommy doesn’t think twice about sharing the moment with you. It feels natural, right, that you are there. He looks away for just a moment, giving Mary a nod before she closes the door. A silent thank you to her for ensuring his son didn’t find an empty bed on Christmas morning.

Returning his attention to you and Charlie his smile widens as the two of you greet each other joyously. Charlie unpacks his stocking showing both of you his presents, excitedly telling you both about each piece. Tommy thinks how he could stay in this moment forever, with you and Charlie, tucked up in bed, safe, warm and together. Charlie pulls him from his thoughts by offering him a sweet. He’s kind like his mother, Tommy thinks as Charlie in-turn offers one to you. Once Charlie has unpacked everything and it lays strewn around the three of you he plays between you. The three of you laughing as Charlie collapses in a fit of giggles when you drive the toy car all over him, tickling him as you go. You catch Tommy’s eye over Charlie’s head mouthing “He’s got your dimples.” With a teasing look.

“Did you have a bad dream?” Charlie asks you before Tommy can respond to your teasing. Tommy’s chest tightens at the wide-eyed fear in your face as you search for an answer. “Daddy lets me sleep with him when I have bad dreams. It’s nice.” Charlie continues seemingly unaware of the panic his simple question has evoked.

Tommy’s heart swells at his son’s admission and again as you agree. He takes your hand and squeezes it. Wanting some time and privacy to reassure you, he sends Charlie away with a promise of more presents and your continued presence. As soon as the door is closed he drags you to him.

Your gentle rebuff of his advances, reminding him that he had made a promise to his son, makes him smile.  A promise he knew you would ensure he kept. He knew you would never allow him to put anyone other than Charlie first. But it doesn’t stop him hindering your progress as you try to dress. He sits on the edge of the bed, hands on your waist, turning to you to face him. Standing he wraps his arms around you, pulling you close.

“Last night,” Tommy begins, still not sure what to say about why he hadn’t taken you to his room. It wasn’t about honouring Grace entirely it was about you too, showing you, you weren’t a replacement for his dead wife. Tommy sighs unable to put the feelings into words.

You press a tender kiss to his lips. “It’s okay Tommy, I understand. This was different from the other times. I didn’t want to go there either.”

Tommy simply holds you closer kissing you lightly, his hands cup your cheeks before his fingers slide into your hair. He senses a small surrender as you allow yourself to get caught up in the kiss.

\------------------

“Mr Shelby?” Mary says from the doorway.

“Yes, Mary?” Tommy looks up from his position on the floor where he is playing with Charlie, his hand sliding from your knee to your hip as he turns.

You feel your heart lurch a little as Mary’s eye flicks quickly to Tommy’s hand before returning again to his face. No expression crossing her face as she maintains her professional countenance.

“Are you ready for breakfast?” Mary asks.

“Thank you, Mary,” Tommy replies.

Mary leaves and moments later other staff come and the table is set with linens, plates, cutlery and flowers.

“Come on Charlie boy, breakfast time,” Tommy says getting to his feet, stooping down and picking up Charlie, holding him with one arm as he takes your hand in his free one. “You too.”

“So after breakfast what do you say we go visit the horses ‘ey, Charlie?” Tommy asks Charlie once you all have plates full of eggs, toast, bacon and mushrooms.

Charlie’s face lights up and he wiggles to hop down from his chair. “Can we go for a ride?”

Tommy catches Charlie before his feet hit the floor and sets him back in the middle of his chair. “We can go for a short ride, but you need to eat first ‘right?”

“Mm-hmm,” Charlie mumbles around a mouthful of toast. “Anna too?” He asks.

“Of course,” Tommy says his brow creasing slightly as he sees you shake your head a little. “No?” He asks.

You place your hand on Charlie’s. “Thank you, Charlie, but I need to go home and get changed and pick up everyone’s presents.”

“But you’re coming back?” Charlie asks, before urgently shoving more toast in his mouth.

“Yes. I’ll be back for lunch.” You assure him.

“It’s still only early, we can do both.” Tommy offers, grazing the tip of his index finger over your wrist.

“Finished,” Charlie announces pushing his plate away from him. “Can we go now?” He asks.

Tommy chuckles “Alright you go find Mary and get changed into your outdoor clothes. Then once you’re dressed you go and ask Chef for some apples and carrots ‘ey. Give the horses a Christmas treat too.”

“Yes daddy,” Charlie says squirming across in his chair and scrabbling to the floor.

As he runs around the table Tommy grabs him and pulls him close, whispering in his ear.  “Will you do that for me?” He says loud enough for you to hear. Charlie glances at you before cupping his hand around his father’s ear and whispering something to him. “That’s right. Good boy Charlie.”

 

“Hurry up Anna!” Charlie calls from the bottom of the stairs.

“I’m coming, Charlie.” You reply making your way down the stairs, you had changed into pants and a shirt and jacket. You were grateful that you still kept clothes at Arrow House.

Charlie nods thoughtfully, you can now see he’s clutching a small sack you assume contains apples and carrots. “So are you ready now?” He asks as you reach him.

“I just need to put my coat and hat on and I’m ready.” You tell him.

“Where’s your hat?” Tommy asks holding your coat to help you on with it.

“Thank you.” You say as he smooths the fabric over your shoulders. “Where I always keep it.” You tell him pulling your cap from your pocket and placing it on your head.

Tommy watches you, slipping his own cap on and taking Charlie’s hand. “Always?” He asks.

“Yeah, always.”

“Daddy?” Charlie says looking up at his father.

“Mm?” Tommy responds

“Shall I give it to her now?” He asks holding up the bag.

“That’s a good idea, Charlie,” Tommy says taking the bag from Charlie and holding it open for Charlie to reach inside.

Charlie pulls out a clementine and holds it out towards you, “Daddy says that sometimes you don’t like the stables, so he said I should get you a lemonythyme ‘cause you like them.”

“Thank you, Charlie.” You say taking the piece of fruit from his hand.

“C, Clem-en-tine.” Tommy corrects gently, sounding out the word for Charlie.

“Clemonytime.” Charlie tries again.

Making your way across the yard to the stables you peel the fruit, dropping the rind into your coat pocket before breaking off a segment. You put the whole piece in your mouth loving the feel of the juice exploding in your mouth as you bite down. The taste and feeling immediately transporting you back to last night, you let out a small moan.

“Is it yummy?” Charlie asks

“It’s delicious Charlie. Thank you. Would you like some?”

“Yes, please.” He says. You hand him a piece and he takes a bite, unable to fit the whole piece in his mouth juice runs over his chin but he lets out a moan much like yours. “Delicious.” He says grinning.

Tommy stops and watches you as you wipe your thumb over the corner of your mouth. You watch the flash of hunger in his eyes before he blinks slowly. You hold out a segment towards him. You watch his lips twitch before he takes it with a nod of his head. His fingers brush over yours and you feel the heat prickle in the back of your neck.

 

“A new horse?” Charlie cries excitedly as Tommy lifts him up to introduce him to the horse he had shown you last night. Tommy had taken Charlie to say hello to all the other horses before finally introducing him to the horse.

“He’s your horse,” Tommy tells him as he opens the door to the stable.

“My very own horse?” Charlie says awed.

“Yes. But that means you have to help look after it. Do you think you can do that?” Tommy says holding Charlie’s eye.

“Yes.” Charlie agrees, nodding seriously before he reaches out carefully like Tommy has shown him and rubs the horse’s muzzle. “What’s their name?”

“Well, it’s your horse so you get to choose,” Tommy tells him.

“Is it a boy horse or a girl horse?” Charlie wants to know.

“It’s a mare, a girl horse,” Tommy replies.

Charlie looks at you over his father’s shoulder. You smile at him popping another segment of the clementine into your mouth. “Clemonytime,” Charlie says.

Tommy looks at him “You want to call the horse Clementine?” he asks a bemused expression on his face.

“Yes. Clemonytime.” Charlie nods happily.  “Then Anna won’t get sad when she comes to the stable,” Charlie tells his father as if it is the most logical thing in the world and his father is a little too dense to understand.

Tommy looks at Charlie seriously, “Clementine, it is then. Shall we take her for a ride?”

“Yes!” Charlie cries excitedly.

“Shush, Charlie.” Tommy hushes him by placing a finger on his lips “Remember the horses like quiet.”

Charlie immediately quiets before whispering “Sorry, Daddy. Sorry, Clemonytime.”

“Good boy,” Tommy says opening the stall gate and stepping out. Placing Charlie on the ground. “You hold Anna’s hand and take her to the yard and I’ll get a bridle.”

Charlie slips his hand into yours, it’s slightly sticky with clementine juice but you don’t mind at all. He skips along beside you as you head out to the yard. Tommy follows shortly after with Clementine, already riding her. You pick Charlie up passing him up to Tommy, who places him between his legs. They ride around the training yard, the dirt quickly becoming a slushy mess.

“Let’s go for a proper ride, ‘ey Charlie,” Tommy says bringing the horse to a stop next to you and the gate. You open the gate and bow theatrically as they pass you. Charlie giggles. “You too,” Tommy says dismounting easily.

You step back and shake your head “No, thank you.”

“Come on,” Tommy says holding out his hand towards you.

You shake your head again. “The only time I’ve even been on a horse was with Teddy when I ran out of petrol.”

“Time you learnt then,” Tommy says. Charlie looks at you hopefully and you quickly realise you have no choice. Tommy lifts Charlie down and positions Clementine next to the fence. “Up you hop.” He says holding Clementine by the bridle

After a few false starts and nearly sliding off the other side you finally have yourself positioned on top of the horse. Tommy lifts Charlie back onto the horse positioning him in front of you, before quickly climbing on behind you. As you cross the lawns towards the forest that borders the property you find yourself feeling oddly calm. Your fingers are linked over Charlie’s tummy and his gloved hands rest on your wrists and his little body tucked into yours. Tommy’s holds the reins loosely in one hand, which he rests on your thigh, lightly rubbing it with the movement of the horse. His other arm wrapped around your waist, his hand resting protectively over yours securing Charlie.

Charlie chats and points out interesting things as you go. The further you, go the more comfortable you become, leaning back a little into Tommy enjoying the feel of his warm breath on your neck as he talks to Charlie.

“You alright?” Tommy asks resting his chin on top of your shoulder.  

“Yeah, it’s nice actually.” 

“Good,” Tommy says turning his head so his lips brush your neck. Your head rolls to the side slightly and Tommy kisses your neck tenderly as his hand tightens on your thigh. He spends a few moments breathing against your skin before kissing it again. “Time to head back I think.” He says.

“Do we have to?” Charlie asks.

“Yes, Charlie. You need a bath before all our visitors arrive and Anna needs to go home and collect her things.” Tommy tells him kindly.

“But you’re coming back?”

“Yes, Charlie.” You reply, rubbing his chest and squeezing him a little. “I’ll be back in time for lunch.”

“Wait here a moment,” Tommy says stopping outside the dining room door, placing his hand on your stomach to hold you back, before poking his head inside.

 

You can’t help but groan in irritation. “Tommy, just let me go on my own if you’re busy. I’ll never get home at this rate.” You had been delayed while Tommy convinced Charlie that he did need a bath and that you would both be back in time for lunch. Tommy insisting on coming with you to the cottage.

“Just come in here for one moment,” Tommy says slipping his hand into yours and drawing you inside.

Before you can object, you stop dead in your tracks as you enter the room, looking around in wonder. The room has been decorated for lunch. It is the most amazing thing you have ever seen. A large Christmas tree fills the corner of the room, blocking the furthest bay window completely. It is covered in crystalline baubles and rich ribbon. The walls and mantelpiece are festooned with wreaths and sprays of holly and pine. The table is set with the best china, gold cutlery, crystal glasses and elaborate floral centrepieces. The room is currently empty of staff leaving just you and Tommy alone.

Tommy closes the door and gently leads you around the table to the middle bay window. You still can’t speak taking in wonder after wonder. After a full minute, you turn to face him. You feel a warmth in your cheeks which isn’t due to the fire in the room. Tommy slides his arms around you, pulling you against him, his hand holding the back of your head as he kisses you. It’s firm and demanding.

“Tommy!” you cry pulling away slightly. “Someone will see.” You hiss.

Tommy chuckles “It won’t be a secret in this house we shared a room last night. Plus, mistletoe.” He says against your lips, before looking up.

You follow his gaze to the ceiling and can’t help but smile. Returning back to face him you find Tommy’s face is soft, smiling as he watches you. “Dimples.” You tease touching a finger to his cheek.

Tommy takes the offending hand in his own and holds it between you. “What do you think?” He asks, something in his tone tells you he’s not just showing off; it’s important to him.

“It’s amazing. I’ve never seen anything like it.” You say, unable to help looking over at the table again.

“So as fancy as that time with your Aunt?” Tommy asks

“What?” You ask, managing just barely to tear your gaze away from the splendour of the room to look at him.

“There’s no food out yet. But is it as good as the Christmas you told me about?”

You can’t help but laugh “Yes. It’s wonderful Tommy.” You stop laughing as a thought occurs to you. “Is this for me?” You whisper, sure you must be wrong and you are overestimating your importance to Tommy.  

Tommy’s catches your face in his hands his thumbs slide along your jaw lifting your gaze to him. “Don’t you like it?”

“It’s wonderful Tommy, but why?”

“Because you belong to a family now.” Tommy’s thumbs caress your cheeks as his eyes pierce yours.

You try to look away, but Tommy holds you in place. You place your hand on his chest, “Tommy, this is wonderful, but with everything going on,”

Tommy shakes his head, “Not you and me, us. The Shelby’s, you’re part of our family. So you’ll never spend Christmas alone, cold, hungry or scared again. No matter what happens with you and I. You will always be one of us.”  He watches you with an intensity that makes your heart pound and your knees feel weak.

You feel tears welling in your eyes as emotions overwhelm you. “Don’t cry,” Tommy sighs pressing his forehead against yours. You blink rapidly and smile sliding your arms around Tommy’s neck. Tommy closes the final gap between you, kissing you again. The kiss is soft and long and gentle, there’s no urgency in it. Your hands rest against his chest as you lean into him, parting your lips to invite him further.

Tommy resists, “Come on let’s get you home and changed before the others get here.”

 

Tommy places his hand in the small of your back guiding you out the door in front of him. His hand drops to his side as he sees Johnny Dogs walking down the hall towards you. “Ah! Tommy, there ya are been looking all over.” Johnny says smiling broadly “And you’re here too lass, lovely to see you, Merry Christmas.” He says reaching out to embrace you.

You accept his hug and return the kiss on his cheek “Merry Christmas Johnny.”

Johnny looks at Tommy meaningfully “I’ve, ah, got that stuff you asked for in the van.”

“Right Johnny,” Tommy rubs his hand over the back of his head with a sigh. “I’ll be right out, bring the van round next to the stables ‘ey,” Tommy instructs.

Once Johnny is out of sight Tommy takes your shoulders in his hands. “This will only take half-an-hour, then we’ll go ‘right?” He says.

You shake your head. “It’s okay Tommy, I’ll go by myself.”

Tommy grunts “I don’t want you alone with this business going on.” He says allowing his hands to slide down your arms and hold yours.

You resist the temptation to roll your eyes and rest your forehead lightly against his shoulder “I’ll be fine Tommy I’m not a target.”

Tommy sighs “You got your gun?”

You look up at him with a cheeky grin and a wink, “Of course, more than one.”

“Petrol in the car?”

“Yes,” you sigh. 

Tommy smiles, ducking his head to kiss you lightly. “Don’t be long ‘ey. You’re not back in an hour and I’m coming to get you.”

\---------------------

Gun in hand you enter your cottage. You don’t know if Tommy had spooked you but something definitely feels off. You do a sweep of the ground floor, checking the back door before repeating the process upstairs. You almost laugh at yourself as you breathe a sigh of relief that the house is secure. You go back downstairs and fill a glass with water, leaning back against the sink you nearly drop the glass when you see the small package wrapped in Christmas paper on the kitchen table. It definitely had not been there yesterday when you left for Tommy’s.

You rush to the back door checking it again. It was definitely still locked. Next, you check every window, all secure. You pour yourself a glass of whiskey before returning to the table. Sitting heavily in the chair you look at the package while you drink. After you drain the glass you pick up the package and unwrap it carefully. Inside is a jeweller’s case, opening that, you find a diamond and sapphire tennis bracelet and a ticket for New York. There is no note. But there’s no mistaking who it is from nor its intent.

\---------------------

“So we put it to a vote,” Tommy says, from behind his desk to the family gathered before him. You hadn’t planned on attending the meeting, it was family business after all. But Polly and Arthur had insisted and Tommy had agreed with a nod. You listen as Tommy asks each member of the family for their vote, all agreeing on the plan. “Anna?” Tommy asks you.

“Hmm?” You ask realising you hadn’t heard what he’d asked you.

“Your vote,” Ada says sweetly.

“But,” You begin.

“No buts,” Arthur says sternly, “this includes you too.”

You look to Tommy his brows slightly raised in an, I told you so, expression before he gives you a small nod. “Well, I agree.” You say keeping your attention on Tommy.

“It’s decided then,” Tommy says. “Now let’s eat.”

\--------------------

You sit at the table in the middle of seeming madness unable to keep the smile from your face. Around you, the Shelby’s eat, drink, swear, tease, disagree, agree and laugh. The room which had been amazing the first time Tommy had shown you, had somehow become magical now the table was filled with food and the room filled with people. You look around you awestruck, as you look at the head of the table you meet Tommy’s eye. “What do you think?” He mouths.

You shrug and shake your head, “Amazing.” You mouth back smiling broadly.

Tommy simply nods and holds your gaze. The intensity in it brings a flush to your cheeks and warmth to your belly. When Tommy licks his lips you have to close your eyes, biting your own lip firmly.

“Here,” John says nudging you in the ribs. You almost cry out with the relief of having somewhere else to look. You turn your body towards John and look at the tube wrapped in tissue paper he was holding towards you. You look at him blankly. “Pull it with me.” He says holding the tube closer to you.

“Huh?”

“Hold on a minute.” Michael interrupts from the other side “You’ve never pulled a cracker before have you?” He checks incredulously.

“No.” You shake your head utterly bewildered.

Michael reaches around you taking your hand in his, he wraps your hand around the paper end of the cracker and slips his thumb inside. He waits while John takes the other side, as soon and he has it Michael tells you to pull and yanks back firmly.

You yelp as the cracker goes off giving you a fright. The table falls silent until John and Esme burst out laughing, the children, Finn, Daisy and Ada quickly join in. The remainder including Tommy and finally you, join them. You can feel your cheeks getting red and duck your head.

“Who would have thought it, ‘ey? Our Anna scared by a Christmas cracker.” Arthur chortles.

Michael holds out his cracker to John and they both give exaggerated yelps as it pops. You roll your eyes as the rest of the table collapses in laughter. Soon all the children are doing it too; bang, squeak, laughter. That finally dies down when, to your amazement, staff begin filing into the room bringing even more food, platter after platter of meats and vegetables and other dishes you didn’t even recognise.

Ada, Finn and Daisy keep telling the staff to add more food to your plate, in addition to the things they themselves were adding from the table, insisting that you must ‘try this’. Completely amazed that you had never eaten most Christmas delicacies. Each mouthful you take is followed by “What do you think?” From one of the trio. You catch Tommy watching you from the head of the table. Your eyes close as you can feel the heat of his breath on your neck from this morning. You focus on your plate and Daisy who’s explaining one of the dishes to you. Despite the distraction, you can feel the heat of Tommy’s hand on your thigh as if he’s seated next to you.

\---------------------

“You ‘right?” Tommy asks, finding you in the hall putting your coat on.

“Fine, I thought I might go for a bit of a walk, try and work off some of that lunch.” You say patting your stomach.

Lunch over, the family had broken up into smaller groups. Each going about their own activities in the quiet period between lunch and going to church for carols in the evening. Daisy and Finn taking George upstairs for a nap. Esme taking her youngest upstairs to another room to feed him, saying he’ll never feed with all the madness downstairs. The bigger children are playing Cops and Peaky’s. A game they take outside after getting a stern talking to from John about not disturbing anyone, especially the babies. The remaining adults had found their way into the sitting room. Feeling a little overwhelmed by everything you had decided to go for a walk. Truthfully you had been hoping a walk in the cold might do something to stop the aching need in your body.  

“Mind if I join you?” Tommy asks already reaching for his own coat.

“Of course not.”

“Did you enjoy lunch?” Tommy asks conversationally as you pass behind the barn.

You stop walking, catching his hand so he stopped too. “It was amazing.”  You say earnestly, a smile spreading across your face and your eyes sparkling. “Thank you.”

“You look amazing,” Tommy says voice and eyes heavy.

You push his chest playfully, “As if you can tell with this enormous coat.”

Tommy’s hand covers yours on his chest, preventing you from pulling away. He says nothing, watching you. Tommy’s heart is pounding under your palm and you can feel yours matching it. You step closer resting the other hand on the other side of his chest for support as you raise yourself up on your toes to kiss him.

As your lips meet you feel something between the two of you shatter. As if you had both been caged and now released, the hours of wanting, flooding forth. Tommy’s arms wrap around your waist, lifting your feet off the ground. He turns, grunting as he undoes the bolt on the barn door before the two of you stumble inside. Hats, caps, overcoats, gloves and jackets are all hastily piled on the crates by the door. Managing to break apart for a moment Tommy leads you further inside, taking you over closer to the stills. “‘s warmer.” He grunts into your hair before his teeth nip at your neck. He guides you back until the backs of your thighs touch the table. The bottles on the table tinkle against each other. His hands go to your waist to lift you up.

Glancing over your shoulder to confirm your suspicion you shake your head. “The glass.”

“Mm,” Tommy grunts, the noise rolling up from deep within his chest.

Your eyes roam the space looking for a suitable surface. You’re burning up, you need Tommy, now. You take his hand and lead him towards the stills. As you reach them Tommy grabs you pulling you back against him. You nearly fall forward, but put your hand on the still to prevent yourself from falling. You recoil expecting the metal to be hot. But find it’s actually pleasantly warm.

“Are you alright?” Tommy asks tenderly.

“Mm-hmm,” you hum, grinding your ass against Tommy’s groin.

Tommy’s moan mixes with your own as his hands gather the fabric of your dress, bunching it up around your hips. Tommy’s hand slides along your side, squeezing your breast before pressing against your sternum and pulling you up so he is pressed against you. Your head lolls against his shoulder as his fingertips graze over your throat and down between your breasts. You can hear him lick his lips before he feathers kisses down your neck.

Jamming your hands between your bodies you palm over Tommy’s cock. Tommy nips at your earlobe and groans deeply. You continue rubbing your hand up and down his length. Tommy’s hands roam over you, one hand massaging your breast while the other slides under your skirt. He sweeps his fingers over your panties, the warmth of his hand seeping through the fabric. He cups you as you roll your hips grinding against his palm. Frantically, you release the buttons of his trousers.

Flexing his hips Tommy allows his trousers to drop to the floor he rubs the soft cotton of his boxes against your ass as his fingers stroke you. Becoming impatient you release him and push your panties off your hips, shimmying so they drop down your thighs, arching your back you hiss obscenities as the cold air kisses you. Tommy’s hands leave you as he pushes his boxes from his hips.

Tommy’s body shudders as he guides his cock between your legs. The sensation driving your body forward, slamming your hands against the warm metal of the still. Your rings cause the still to emit a deep bell-like tone. “Fuck,” Tommy groans. “You’re so fucking wet.”

“And you’re fucking hard, so get on with it.” You whine.

You can feel Tommy’s stomach muscles contract as he huffs in amusement, using the head of his cock to tease your clit. The silky smooth, warm skin, feels divine and your head drops forward. You know how much he loves this, you needy and desperate for him.

What you don’t know is how much that scares him. His need stronger than for any drug he’s had, more dangerous too. It’s thrilling and dangerous and addictive and he will do nearly anything for more. Without you, he feels empty and nauseous and sick and his brain can’t think of anything more than his next fix. So fucking dangerous, in this business, with the Mafia at the door, it’s suicide. And he doesn’t care.

Tommy positions himself and thrusts into you. Knees weakening you feel yourself clench around him as if your body wants to hold onto him. Keep him here with you. The power of his arm around your waist supporting you. The whispered encouragement, praise and adoration in your ear. The feel of his hand caressing you and driving you higher. His lips burning and hot, branding your skin, marking you invisibly. A secret pact between you.

The climax steamrolls you both, your vocal release as incoherent as your physical one, startling the starlings from their roosts. Drunkenly you fix your clothing, supporting each other to the table you had rejected earlier. Tommy collapses in the chair, pulling you into his lap and kissing you. His lips telling you all he wanted to say, but couldn’t. You sink against him, hand pressing lightly over his still pounding heart. Tommy brushes the hair from your face and kisses you softly. All the urgency and burning fire quenched for now.

“We should get back, they’ll be looking for us.” You say quietly.

“I know,” Tommy says before kissing your cheek again. “Just a little bit longer 'ey.”

\-------------------

“What’s so interesting out there ‘ey Pol?” John demands.

“Nothing,” Polly says with a small shrug. She glances out the through the sheer curtain again, watching you and Tommy walk back towards the house, heads together conversation. She smiles as Tommy takes your hand.  

“Nothing’s got you smiling like some kind of defective.” Arthur huffs.

Polly turns her back to the window, effectively blocking the view from anyone else in the room. She takes a sip of her drink and a long drag of her thin cigarette. “I was just thinking how nice it is to have the family all together.” She replies dryly.  

\--------------------

“He adores you, you know,” Tommy comments returning to the sitting room after finally farewelling the last of his family to find Charlie curled up in your lap asleep. Charlie had fallen asleep in Tommy’s arms during the church service and had been transferred to your lap for the drive home. He had woken enough to walk inside and drink cocoa before asking you to read him a story.

“We didn’t even make it to the end of the first page,” You say, holding out the book Charlie had asked you to read.

Tommy takes the book and places it on the coffee table. “He’s had a big day.” He says fondly smoothing Charlie’s hair as he sits down beside you.

“He had a wonderful day.” You assure Tommy.

“How ‘bout you? You enjoy your day?” Tommy asks quietly, carefully positioning himself next to you on the sofa, wrapping his arm around your shoulders and pulling you against him.

“It was amazing.” You reply dreamily, looking up at Tommy, your hand resting on his thigh.

Tommy gives you a soft kiss on the forehead, lifting his hand from your shoulder to run his fingers through your hair. “Mm?”

“Mm,” you rest your head against Tommy’s chest, rubbing one hand over Charlie’s back. Tommy says nothing, his free hand covering yours. You tip your head back to look at him. “Thank you“

Tommy leans down further, kissing your lips this time. Charlie stirs, you shush him quietly and kiss his forehead lightly. Tommy slips out from next to you and takes Charlie from you. “Come on now, off to bed.” He says quietly. Charlie simply yawns and snuggles into his father. “Give Anna a kiss goodnight,” Tommy says leaning down so you could kiss Charlie’s forehead.

“Night, night Anna,” Charlie says sleepily.

“Goodnight Charlie. Sweet dreams.”

“Come on my boy,” Tommy says straightening and walking towards the door.

“Anna?” Charlie calls back.

“Yes, Charlie?”

“Will you be here tomorrow too?” He asks as Tommy turns back to face you again.

Tommy’s tongue glides over his lip pulling it between his teeth. You raise your eyebrows at him questioningly. He nods once.

“Yes, Charlie, I’ll be here in the morning.”

 

 


End file.
